Purpose
by Kuroharu
Summary: What is your purpose? A conversation that just popped into my head... the summary sucks.. so just read it please...


Hey... This is just a random conversation that popped into my head…  
Please R&R…

Disclaimer: I… do not… own… Bleach… got that?

* * *

_Purpose_

"Don't you ever eat anything," Orihime took another bite of her food.

"No," Ulquiorra replied calmly, sitting casually on the couch.

"Never?" She stared at him, "You guys don't need to eat anything?"

"I meant we don't eat what you humans do," he explained himself, "A hollow feeds upon spirit power, and there is enough spirit power in Hueco Mundo to satisfy our needs…"

"Where?" She looked around the room, as if expecting to find clumps of spirit power lying somewhere.

"Everywhere," he sighed, "Everything in Hueco Mundo is composed of spirit particles, even the air."

'_And also the more 'living' inhabitants,_' he thought, but kept the thought to himself.

"Ah… I see…" she returned to her food.

The room stayed silent for a while, but then she started speaking again.

"Umm… why do you serve Aizen?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Aizen-sama will change the world," he replied calmly.

"But I thought shinigami and hollows didn't get along too well," she took another bite.

"Aizen-sama is different… he is going to change the world that created people like us…"

"What?" she almost dropped her spoon, "World that created…"

"How do you think hollows are born woman?" He asked her, "Did you think that we just 'existed'?"

"Umm…" she stared at him.

"When a human dies, their soul is released," he gazed into her gray eyes.

"I know that already," she huffed at him, "and then they go to soul society…"

"But sometimes the soul may be attached to this world," he cut her off, "mostly because the soul left its body quite unexpectedly… a forceful death on most occasions… but then it stays attached to the world…"

"The chain that binds the soul to the world slowly disintegrates," he continued, "And if the chain wholly disintegrates… that is if the soul hasn't already been devoured by a hollow or 'cleansed' by a Shinigami…"

"What happens?" she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"If the chain wholly disintegrates, then all of the persons rage and despair is freed and magnified, and he losses all sense of self… becoming nothing more than a beast driven by rage and hunger," he used his right hand to point to himself, "and in place of the chain, a hole is formed…"

"Hollows," he went on, "are nothing more than the product of the pains that this world levies upon its inhabitants. They are nothing but pure anger and destructive power, having no sense of self or logic… completely driven by nothing more than hunger."

"But you don't seem like that…" it was almost a whisper.

"That is because Aizen-sama has given us this power to evolve beyond our limits," he replied, "and he shall remake the world…"

"Is that why you serve him?" she leaned in closer, "Because he helped you?"

"Aizen-sama did more than help me woman, he created me anew," he spoke with reverence, "He allowed me to advance from my pitiful state, I owe him more than my life itself… and thus I will follow his questions without hesitation…"

"But… he gave you the power to think on your own didn't he?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied calmly.

"Then why do you rely on him to think for you?"

"What would you rather I do woman?" he turned to face her, "You think Aizen-sama's helping me is the only reason is serve him?"

She just stared at him.

"Aizen-sama… gave me a purpose," he went on, "a goal to strive for, a reason…"

"A reason…" she stared at him.

"Why are you here woman?" his sudden question made her jump.

"Because you made me come," she replied.

"I gave you a choice, so why did you choose to come," he pressed on.

"To… save my friends…" she slowly replied.

"Exactly," he leaned back against the couch, "The only reason you came here is to protect your friends…"

"I don't see what you're getting at…" she remarked.

"Why does Grimmjow fight?" his second sudden question knocked her off balance again.

"To… win?" she guessed.

"He fights to prove his strength to himself, to prove to himself that he is not weak, that he can stand up to anything," he corrected her, "He wants to prove that he can overcome anything, seeking power as the only means to defeat fear."

"I… still don't get what you're getting at…" she sighed.

"What I am saying, woman," he leaned towards her, "Is that we all need a reason for living, a purpose… that which decides our actions and our goals… you are only here to protect your friends, if you had not had that sentiment in mind, you would not have consented… without a purpose, you are lost…"

"So… Aizen gave you… your purpose," she linked the pieces together, "but aren't you free to choose your own purpose."

"I did choose mine woman, just as you chose yours," he got up off the couch, "I see you've finished eating, I'll be taking my leave now."

He pushed the trolley out in front of him.

"You shouldn't stop thinking for yourself you know," she called out behind him, "to just devote yourself to someone else's cause."

"I wonder if that little tidbit of advice is really coming from the person who gave up her life for her friends…"

"But…"

"You always need a purpose woman… but I'm not saying it always has to remain the same…"

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

So… how was it? I swear it sounded much better in my head…

Inspiration for this story was my uni apps and the Ulquiorra in my head going, "you have no purpose… absolutely worthless…"

Tell me if you liked it… and maybe I'll write some more…

R&R


End file.
